


Cram Session

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: AU, Alpha!Justin, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Kevin, Omegaverse - A/B/O Dynamics, Rut, Underage - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Kevin just wants to study when he comes into his Heat, but Justin sees this as an opportunity for a cram session—just not exactly what Kevin had in mind, though soon enough he doesn't mind at all.





	Cram Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started this March 2017 [after writing "Relax"] but got stuck, reread what I had a few nights ago and managed to finish it. Here you go!
> 
> Kevin is 20/Omega  
> Justin is 17/Alpha

**Brothers** & _Sisters_

Kevin sat on the couch in the living room, his lawsuit manual open in his lap, the television on Daytime, when he heard the shuffle of feet in the otherwise silent house—followed by the musk of his baby brother.

"Uhh," Justin groaned as he flipped over the back of the couch like the gangly seventeen-year-old he was.

"Justin!" Kevin managed to lift his book up just in time as Justin's head landed in his lap. "Do you mind?" he complained, still holding the book up.

"Mgh. No." Justin wiggled himself further into his brother's lap, turning on his side.

Kevin scoffed and shook his head. He tentatively sniffed at his brother and his lips twisted. "Are you drunk, high, or both? It's not even nine!"

"Just getting a head start on the weekend," he mumbled.

"Go have your nap or whatever this is, on someone else," he retorted. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Mm." Justin pressed his face into the twenty-year-old's stomach. "It's Friday. You're doing homework."

"I have an important Exam on Monday," Kevin defended. He lowered his tired arms on his brother. "I'm studying."

"Homework." Justin repeated, his lazy voice coming out lightly muffled by Kev's worn tee. "That's what Sunday is for."

"I don't want to have to _cram_. I want to actually understand what I'm supposed to be learning, not blankout as soon as I'm done the exam."

"You're such a dork." He leaned back slightly from his brother, grabbed the thick manual from his unexpecting hands and tossed it behind him. It hit the edge of the coffee table, then fell out of view behind it with a flap of pages and a thump. "There."

"Hey!" Kevin protested and attempted to dislodge Justin from his lap, but the teen weighted him back on the couch. "Justin!" he complained, slumping back onto the couch. "That's not _cheap_ , you know?"

"We can afford it." Justin settled back into his brother's lap. "You smell so fucking good right now." He pressed his face back against Kevin's clothed stomach, breathing deeply.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm pre-Heat, doofus. Why do you think I'm here and not back at the dorm?"

"For me?" he teased.

"Full of yourself much?" he said sarcastically.

"You always smell good." Justin wrapped an arm around his torso, his hand delving under the hem of Kev's shirt. "You just smell even _better_ now." His fingers pushed passed the elastic of the Omega's tracks, and stroked the cleft of his ass.

"Justin!" Kevin's breath stuttered as he gripped Justin's shoulder, and his pelvis undulated once on instinct in response. "We c--"

"Mm." Justin groaned, nuzzling his way under the hem of his shirt, and mouthing the first flesh he met at the Omega's hip. He nipped the flesh lightly, before he sucked a mark there.

Kevin's fingers pushed into Justin's thick hair on their own accord, tightening intermittently at the feel of his brother's lips.

Justin brushed his lips against the low flesh above the band of Kevin's tracks, before he gently bit at the soft, hairy skin below Kev's bellybutton. He laved his tongue against the irritated flesh, _tasting_ Kev's Scent on his tongue.

"I know you're high and probably have the munchies, but that doesn't mean you can eat me." He could feel his Heat progressing faster with the young Alpha's attentions.

"Mm, don't tempt me." He pushed himself upright and Kevin loosened his hold on his hair, petting down his neck and urging off the zip sweater Justin wore. Discarded, and in a tee of his own, Justin threw a leg over Kevin's thighs and straddled him. Justin propped his elbows on the back of the couch at either side of Kevin's head. He pushed his fingers into the dark, tight curls, and pulled the Omega's head back, exposing his supple, unmarked neck. "I want to devour you." He buried his face in Kevin's neck, almost suckling the man's Scent Gland.

And Kevin felt his first (and definitely not last) gush of slick, lubricating his entrance naturally and leaking out his ass. His track pants were an old pair. They were his Heat tracks. They'd seen many, if not most, of his Heats since he was eighteen. They were infused with his Heat pheromones, stained with slick—no matter how many times through the washer, they retained his Scent.

"Justin--" it was meant to be a sort of reprimand but it came out as an unwilling gasp as the young Alpha nipped as his gland before raising his head and pressing his mouth to Kevin's. It was a dominating kiss and Kevin was helpless to do anything but yield to his brother's demanding tongue.

Kevin wrapped his arms around the Justin's slim frame, pressing him closer. His hips thrust up, revealing in the large, firm press of the Alpha's engorged cock against his pelvis, wishing it was pressing somewhere else more wanting as Justin lapped at his soft palate.

His tracks were soaked now, they were probably leaking through to the couch. Dad was going to be pissed when everyone was back after Kevin gave everyone the all-clear. The Walker household was made up of entirely Alphas, barring Kevin, and Nora who was a Beta. His dynamic was a complete surprise to the rest of the family. He hadn't seemed to be presenting like an Alpha so they assumed he was going to stay a Beta.

That was why there was not a second thought towards it when Dad, Sarah, Kitty, and Tommy were away on a trip to the cabin; Nora staying home to take care of a sick Kevin, and Justin stuck at home because he was grounded. Until Nora did a run to the pharmacy to stock up on medicine that seemed to do nothing to combat Kevin's fever and delirium, leaving the two youngest brothers alone. Kevin's unexpected Omega Heat triggered his 15-year-old brother's first Alpha Rut.

Alone, controlled by the mystifying development of their sudden dynamics, each brother was controlled by instinct instead, their baser needs. Siblings or not, they could not control their need, their want for each other. Nora had come home to find Justin Knotting Kevin in the elder's bedroom.

Of course, this was one secret that Nora kept from her husband and the rest of her children. She locked them in either of their rooms until the rest of Kevin's Heat passed, Justin's Rut died away—and did the most thorough Spring Clean of her life. By the time the rest of the family returned at the end of the weekend, there was barely even a trace of Kevin's heavy Heat Scent for the other Alphas to detect.

Justin finally pulled back, panting, seeming to sense Kevin's straying thoughts. "Don't think so hard," he panted. "Just be in the moment, Kev. This moment. Us."

But now that he had a moment to breathe, he was better off for it. Setting his mind right, fighting his stupid body and the eager want it had of his brother.

"Would you please, just stop worrying for one in your life?" Justin said.

"This can't happen again," Kevin said, surprising even himself that he managed to pushed Justin off of him. "It was bad enough that it even happened the first time." He jumped to his feet before Justin could think of climbing back on like a horny monkey again. He glimpsed the dark stain on the couch and knew that his Slick had leaked through his pants as he backed away.

Justin stood and followed after him, backing towards the staircase. "It can. I know you want it to, just like me."

"That doesn't matter." He denied even as his gaze turned down and hung onto the mouth-watering view of the huge tent in his brother’s pants. He swallowed heavily, making a slight keening noise despite himself, before he finally reach the stairs and attempted to flee up them.

The Alpha was right on his ass. "Kevin!" Justin reached out to grab his brother, but caught his tracks instead, yanking them down.

Kevin fell. "Justin!" he cursed.

"Sorry. I just want to talk. Please." He scrambled up the stairs to help Kevin up, but grew very reasonably distracted by the Slick gushing down the Omega's thighs. "Kevin..." he held the man's hips and pulled them towards himself—and buried his face in the crack. Licking and slurping hungrily.

Kevin cried out in pleasure, his ass pushing back against his brother's lapping face as he gushed more Slick in response, and he came with a cry on the step in front of him. "Justin!" he mewled in wanting.

Justin was already on the move. Raising his head, chin dripping with Slick, he shoved his jeans down his thighs and took his heavy, leaking cock in hand. He lined up to Kevin hole and thrust his way home even as he pulled Kevin's hips back toward him. It eagerly took its first Alpha cock in remembered embrace. You never forget your first. Kevin groaned and Justin grunted in pleasure.

Justin pressed his pelvis into the Omega, kissing and nipping at his exposed lower back; lapping up the beads of sweat. Gaining any taste of his brother as he could.

Kevin preened at the attention. It didn't matter that it was in the staircase, that it was his baby brother. This was his first and only Alpha, coming back to him again. He could feel Justin's Knot starting to catch his rim and fought against the urge to push back firmly and make sure the Knotting was good and firm. Even as this was happening, that was the one thing that could NOT.

"Don't Knot!" Kevin gave a strangled cry of warning as he ejaculated again.

And against every Alpha instinct he had, Justin pulled out of his brother just as his Knot inflated and he spilled his heavy load, splashing across Kevin's t-shirt clad back and even into his dark hair.

They panted heavily, Justin leaning on the slumped Omega.

"Damnit, Justin." Kevin finally managed to uttered.

"Sorry." Justin mumbled, though not very convincingly.

"Get this thing off me," he said and Justin rolled up the cum-soaked shirt at the back before pulling it off his head and arms as Kevin straightened up on his knees. Justin kissing his way upward.

"I'm still hard," he whispered as he kissed behind his brother's ear, arms wrapping around his soft middle and pulling him back against him.

Kevin shivered and rubbed back pleasingly. "A cram session," he reasoned to himself. "As long as I make time to study Sunday, it won't be a problem."

Justin nuzzled delightfully into his neck. "I told you cram sessions are better."

"Shut up," Kevin gasped as Justin was already pushing into him again.

f

 **Brothers** & _Sisters_


End file.
